


14

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 14 -  “If my parents knew what I was doing, they’d kill me.”





	14

Brett held your hand protectively, fingers laced together and his thumb rubbing against your skin soothingly. A smiled played dumbly on your face as Brett lad you into the woods and towards a tent that was obviously his. 

 _“Let’s go on a date!” He had smiled happily._  

Of course you agreed, you hated saying no to his adorable face. 

Getting out of family night, though, was much more difficult than either of you anticipated. You had to lie to your parents, saying that you had to stay the night at a friends because you had a report that neither of you had gotten started on. And then you had to tell your friend those lies so she could cover for you. 

It was worth it, though, because the way Brett held you as you cuddled against his chest in the tent was a good feeling. Arguably the best feeling in the entire world. 

“If my parents knew what I was doing, they’d kill me.” You mumbled as you fell asleep next to him and he smiled and kissed your forehead. 


End file.
